


MY little Ass

by Noelliphant



Category: Homestuck, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Ass-Kicking, Multi, Sexual Assault, ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelliphant/pseuds/Noelliphant
Summary: yeshey, it's Noelliphant, my friend, who will remain nameless, made this when i was gone and cleaning my bathroom. i thought it was a little funny to add to the whole "SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX" that this page is, so we're going to add it. i hope you enjoyed.BTW; i have new parts coming up for the Held Hostage at Point Splat fanfiction. please wait for me!bye bye! love you all!





	MY little Ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nah/gifts).



> this is a meme

what the fuc

"yes daddy harder" twiighlight whispered sonmehow  
'no" screamed edgey roblox tenager

twigh eneter the dark abysisis of penis pounding.

wta het fcuk.  
yeet  
i scremed.

homestuck character 12345 enters th chatroom

"hey"  
"fuxk uj"

"hu mar du" noel screams in italian

*ewdiepie enters chatmro*  
fuck yu4

yes

twigh lebe the dick in hr as for 24r3 hour ........

 

twigh dies.

 

 

yes 

 

ass enters chtroom c dzYTS CA v


End file.
